Electronic devices allow consumers access to a wide variety of applications and services for consumers, including communication, work enhancement, and entertainment applications and services. To facilitate provision of these applications and services, electronic devices have become increasingly complex and implemented with increasingly smaller form factors. The increase in complexity and reduction in size of these devices can impose constraints on the electronic device's constituent parts. For example, reduction in size of an electronic device provides less area for the packaging of the device's integrated circuits.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.